I Just Made A ThaiPo
by Zabu Zabu Shin Sen Gumi
Summary: Thailand x Poland CRACK fiction! An off one-shot to Princess Poland. I hope you find your new OTP!


Hello, everyone! How are you doing? I am back due to a request for more Thailand x Poland! Personally, I love this pairing even though it is just a CRACK pairing my friends and I have made up. Please enjoy! If you haven't read my Princess Poland story yet, you may be really confused when reading this one; don't fret! It makes sense over all... for a CRACK fiction.

Danke!

* * *

><p>"YUR HURR HURR!" chucked Siam as he lurched around drunkenly on a cruise ship in the middle of the Mediterranean.<p>

"COME HERE'Y, MAH HUSBAND." Poland screamed out from the pool on the top deck. He was wearing a red, white and pink polka-dotted bikini.

"COMIN'," roared Siam as he wobbled precariously toward his "wife".

"Can you like, believe it, Siam?" Poland wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and wiggled his toes in the water. "We're like, totally, finally on our honeymoon!"

"And I'm DRUNK!" grinned the Asian, leaning his head on the deck.

"Mnn, I _love_ you drunk, baby." Poland pulled himself away from his husband and waded further into the pool. People stared at the cross-dressing man, but Poland didn't care. He spun a bit and swished his arms in the water.

Siam lounged, or rather, drunkenly went into a stupor, while sitting on the pool stairs. Then an elephant fell into the pool.

"TOTO!" yelled the Thai, standing up and getting hit by a tidal wave.

"OH EM GEE," Poland screamed at the elephant after getting hit by the pseudo tidal wave. "YOU, LIKE, RUINED MY HAIR!" His blond hair was hanging down in front of his face like golden, messily made ropes.

Thai sprawled on the deck. He'd been washed back to his honeymoon room with the force of the wave. He was sleepy now, so he crawled in bed and went to sleep soaking wet.

Suddenly, Germany screamed at the top of his lungs like a girl while running away from a bunch of cats. He was covered in tons of Italy's secret catnip. Greece was also chasing him with the cats.

Poland was fuming. He was soaking wet thanks to that stupid elephant. He had spent three hours doing up his hair just for Siam and Toto just had to ruin it! This could have been the worst day in history for him.

Siam snored and turned over in bed. Then he suddenly woke up.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT THE MOOFIN SHOW AT 2:00!" he yelled, leaping out stark naked and running back outside.

Finland was in his backstage room, getting ready with Sweden to perform in the Moofin show. Sweden was dressed up in a big, blue Moomin outfit with a kidnapping kit on the side of the costume. Finland wore a Moomin t-shirt.

"How about a kiss for luck, baby?" The Finn smiled sweetly. Berwald consented wiht a grunt and shoved him into the wall. Unfortunately, it was not a real wall. The pair collapsed onto the stage in front of the audience.

"Haha! Sorry, everyone! Mr. Moomin had an accident!" Finland announced to the crowd. "We'll... We'll be back shortly... I think." Sweden just lay on top of Finland.

"Um, Berwald, you should...move," whispered Tino. Berwald didn't budge. He was too shy.

"Hahaa..." Tino started to sweat beads as Sweden would still not move.

After half an hour, Tino managed to roll Berwald off. By then, the audience had left in embarrassment. Siam came busting in stark naked.

"DID I MISS THE SHOW?" he screamed.

Tino screamed. Berwald scrambled to his feet, startled, and saw the naked Asian man gaping into the auditorium.

"I th'nk he's dr'nk," concluded the Swede, picking up Tino and hauling them both into a large safe.

"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELICKS, WE MISSED THE SHOW," roared Siam, stomping around the collapsed set.

"I ruined my hair," wept Feliks as he came around the corner, still sopping wet. "Because of your stupid elephant!"

"The boat is sinking!" Ludwig screamed, still being chased by cats. "The elephant tore a hole in it!"

"We have to get out of here!" cried Feliks, hanging onto Siam's arm. "And we have to warn everyone!"

Siam quickly ran over and knocked on the safe door. There were suspicious noises coming from within. "The ship is sinking, we all have to evacuate!"

"MMAAUUUGHHH!" screamed Tino.

"He's coming," said Siam, and whether he meant that as evacuating or in another manner, it was hard to tell.

Either way, the Thai and the Pole quickly made their way to the nearest lifeboat, which was being filled with passengers.

Siam placed Feliks gently into the raft before joining him. It was lowered off the ship and the passengers began to row away.

As the ship started to grow small in the distance, they saw it go down with a splash. Toto swam away. A little while earlier, Tino and Berwald were done coming; they decided to start coming... toward the lifeboats. They too made it off the ship safely.

"You're horrible," Tino said.

"'nd y' l've 't." Berwald muttered, getting close to Tino again.

"HI EVERYONE. ARE WE HAVING A GOOD TIME?" Sealand wedged his way through Tino and Berwald's shoulders.

"Haha…" Tino just laughed; a horrified look on his face settled.

Meanwhile, Feliks still cried over his hair, but his drunken husband was there to support him.

"You're still so the beautiful to me, ana~." Siam cooed, beginning to sober up a bit. "So th' pretty," He drew the Pole into his arms and smiled his gorgeous Asian smile.

Feliks hiccupped. "Oh, Thai-Thai, you're so good to me! I'm so sorry this ever happened! We weren't able to make, like, Polish-Thai babies and…"

"Who said anything about babies?" Norway asked, looking at Denmark. The taller Nordic just grinned.

"I've made plenty with you," the Dane replied. "But you don't see them yet,"

"WHAT?" Norway shrieked, "I'M CARRYING YOUR KIDS? DAMNARKKKK!" he screamed, trying to kill Denmark with a swordfish that was swimming by the lifeboat. He grabbed it by the fins and began to pound the fish into the Dane.

And that's how Feliks' and Siam's Mediterranean cruise-ship honeymoon went.

The End.


End file.
